When In Rome
by xxVisualKei
Summary: “Wait...you're not an only child? Hold on Tamaki-sempai....just who is she?” What if Tamaki really wasn't an only child? Exactly what would happen to the host club then? Kaoruxoc, HikaruxHaruhi


**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...cause if I did, Hikaru and Kaoru would be mine for the taking ^^**

**Summary: "Wait...you're not an only child? Hold on Tamaki-sempai....just who is she?" What if Tamaki really wasn't an only child? Exactly what would happen to the host club then?**

**When in Rome.**

_Chapter One._

"_Big brother..."_

_She stopped her sentence short as she looked at the giant apple tree that lay on the residence. A strong, tree that had been able to withstand anything, simply toppled over, by mere erosion._

"_Don't worry Kai...I am sure we'll see each other soon."_

_She hugged him hard as the cold hands pulled her away. Taking her away from everything, her brother, her mother, and sending her to the one she hated most...her grandmother._

_(-)_

I opened my eyes wiping the sleep out of the them. Ugh, it was barely dawn outside and my inward clock had decided to wake me up. No matter, I always did like to be prepared. You think after spending time with Grandmother, no not time, thirteen years with her, that I would be able to understand her.

No.

Not even such a great time length could change the way I felt about _that_ women.

"Master Kairi? Are you awake?"

"Yes Shinodou! Tell the car to be ready in an hour."

Today was going to be a very long day.

I walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. My blonde hair, deep blue eyes, it was all hers, and that's all I saw.

Normally getting ready didn't take long, but settling for the Ouran girl's uniform, was something I wasn't too happy with. I hated dresses and skirts. I liked to go for comfy and this was anything but.

Taming my wild mess of hair, and deciding to check out the boys uniform before I made any decisions, I headed downstairs, to greet those suck-ups that run her estate.

"Master Kairi? Are you not wearing the uniform required? You know your grandmother would frown upon that."

"What ever."

Short and sweet was the best way to deal with people like this.

"Ah Kairi-sama, are you excited for your first day of school?"

I shrugged, which seemed appropriate. I hadn't been to school since early pre-grades, and was practically kept locked away.

"Thanks Saito, I'll meet you here at the end of the day."

He nodded and soon I turned to meet my biggest enemy. Ouran High School. The only school that a Suoh could ever be seen attending. Even my father, chairman of the school, didn't like my plans to attend.

What were they hiding?

"Wow would you look at her."

Ugh, perverts.

What was it that made them all fawn over me? I wasn't that pretty. Somehow I figured it was my money.

"Is the chairman in?"

The older secretary peered over her glasses with a small glare.

"And who is ask-"

"Ah, Kairi. You're already here. Where's your unifor-"

"Do you have my class schedule? Since I am sure you messed with certain aspects of it."

My father looked cold, a look I had seen so often it had lost it's effect.

"Class 2-D."

I made no movement to show I had heard him, and headed toward my class.

"Wow she looks so much like the king."

"Ya I know."

Seriously? Now they were comparing me to a king? What more could happen.

Basic introduction was something I merely waved off. A small gasp of surprise was heard when I walked in the room, I just assumed that he knew not to mess with the chairmans daughter. I had the luck of knowing who most of the students were and I didn't have to worry about them knowing me.

The basic idea of studying as Grandma put it.

I managed to make it through a whole day without murdering someone.

"Thank God I-"

The impact was hard as I fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going."

Ugh. Another pampered and spoiled brat of a girl.

"C'mon Ari, we're going to be late for the host club!"

She brushed her shoulder off and soon was running down the hallway. I pulled myself off the ground and sighed-

Wait a minute, Host Club? Just what the hell was that?

Noticing a small gold chain on the ground, my nice side ended up winning. Looks like I'll be finding out all about this host club. I am sure Saito wouldn't have a problem waiting for me.

Who would've thought it would be so hard to find something so popular? I looked through all the rooms when the only one left was a abandoned music room, like a prestigious group would be in there.

Still, it _was_ the only room I hadn't checked..

I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, surprised at my sight. A room, filled to the brim with people, and only a few boys.

"Welcome to the host club!"

He was cute. Small, but somehow very familiar....

"I haven't seen you around here before? Hey Takashi is she new?"

"Yes Mitsukuni."

Mitsukuni? Takashi....Aha, the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families...they are a year ahead though.

"Hello there sempai's."

I did _try _to be polite.

"Hey Takashi, doesn't she look an awful lot like Tama-chan?"

Mori nodded and I am sure my face held the look of confusion I was completely lost.

"Hello there my dear and welcome to the Ouran High School Host club. I am Tamaki..."

I froze as he did. It was practically like staring into a mirror. I had no idea how long we were like that, till two voices broke me out of my daze.

"Uh boss?"

"Tamaki-sempai, who is that?"

"Kai...chan..."

I am sure that I was on the verge of tears.

"Onii-san..."

"WHAT?!"

_(-)_

**A/N: Okay. New story....which is bad cause i should be updating my other ones lol. But this is my favorite anime. Give it a chance guys, I promise to back the details soon enough. And also, i have only read till four in the manga so most of this is based on the anime. Thanks.**

**Lex.**


End file.
